Unmei
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: What if the Uchiha had not been destroyed that fateful night? What if instead the Hyuuga had been? What if the future that the Hyuuga had nearly avoided had come to pass and its destruction by one of its own had actually occurred. The story of Hyuuga Hina
1. Episode 1!: Introduction To Destruction

_**Unmei**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

**_Full Summary: What if the Uchiha had not been destroyed that fateful night? What if instead the Hyuuga had been? What if the future that the Hyuuga had nearly avoided had come to pass and its destruction by one of its own had actually occurred. The story of Hyuuga Hinata: AVENGER. Sasu/Hina. Kaka/Ita/Iru Gai/Shizune_**

**_A/N: This is an AU. Figure it out_**

_**Btw Unmei means fate and is also an Asian Kung Fu Generation song...tidbits of information…… **_

**_Dedicated to shikaruTo who made me think up this story the minute I responded to her first email……_**

_**EPISODE 1: INTRODUCTION TO DESTRUCTION**_

_**ANBU** **POLICE** **REPORT**_

_SUBJECT: Hyuuga massacre._

_SUSPECT: Hyuuga Neji_

_Summary: For reasons unknown to anyone here prodigal branch member Hyuuga Neji attacked and killed every single member of the Hyuuga house save for his cousin and heir, Hyuuga Hinata. The only survivor was found huddled in her parents' room. Soaked in blood, her Byakugan was also activated; she had to be given a sedative so ANBU agents could search the vicinity. There was no sign of the killer, nor were there any Hyuuga who had survived because they had been sent on missions. Cause is still unknown. Hyuuga Hinata will undergo a psyche exam to determine the damage that has been done. 3 ANBU squads are currently giving chase, Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Itachi, and Maito Gai among them. _

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Bleary obsidian eyes flickered open, and pale lithe arms stretched before legs were swung over the side of the bed where more stretching occurred before pale feet padded toward the bathroom.

Uchiha Itachi impatiently tapped his foot on the wood floor as he waited for his brother to finish in the bathroom.

He was supposed to walk Sasuke to the academy today, before heading off to ANBU headquarters for a mission.

Their mother, who usually did this, was sick in bed.

"Hurry up squirt!" he rapped loudly on the door.

The door then opened to reveal his ototo all ready to go, "Stop yelling so early in the morning, Aniki."

"Yeah, whatever." Itachi said as he latched onto his brother's wrist and dragged him out of the house.

"Slow down." Sasuke said around a mouth of onigiri, which he had snatched from the kitchen counter.

"I'm late and it's your fault." Itachi deadpanned, daring Sasuke to retort.

Sasuke chewed his breakfast and allowed himself to be dragged along.

When the arrived at the academy gates, Itachi shoved him forward (not without poking his forehead or messing up his spiky hair, which Sasuke knew Itachi did on purpose to piss him off and it worked every time) Sasuke let the momentum carry him toward the gates and Itachi disappeared in a blur of black.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

"Oi, Itachi!" Uchiha Obito called out as his younger cousin walked past.

"Hai?" Itachi responded.

"Seen Kakashi anywhere?" he asked lazily.

"Iie." Itachi replied.

"Whatever." Obito stuck his hands in his pockets and swaggered off.

Itachi paid no heed to Obito as he continued on so he could receive his mission.

Entering the filing room, he made a beeline toward a desk overrun with paperwork, cough drops, tissues, used and unused, and cough syrup.

"Hayate!" he said, loud enough to wake the germy shinobi from his nap.

"Eh?" Hayate raised his head from under the paperwork.

"Any new missions?" Itachi asked boredly, idly toying with a kunai.

"Eh, well, let me look." Hayate pathetically tried to sort through the varying debris that had accumulated on his desk.

"How did they ever leave you in charge of organizing missions?" Itachi asked wryly.

"It's only between Chuunin exams I do this, you know." Hayate pointed out before coughing violently.

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked out.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Meanwhile, life at the academy was not much better for our younger Uchiha, Sasuke had yawned his way through cloning, shuriken techniques (the only one that was really important was the Fuuma Shuriken and one of these days Itachi was going to teach it to him), and he only opened his dazed eyes for the run through on Advanced Bloodline limits.

"Can anyone tell me what the Sharingan is?" Iruka asked hopefully.

Sasuke's hand shot in the air, as did another's.

Iruka called on the other girl, Hyuuga Hinata, a name for some reason meant something to him, he just couldn't figure out what.

"Sharingan is an Advanced Bloodline Limit that gives the user to the ability to copy any technique after only seeing it once--"

Sasuke smirked.

"Copy! That's not fair!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

"Naruto don't interrupt someone, continue Hinata." Iruka instructed.

"Sharingan was said to have originated from the Bloodline Limit Byakugan, a Byakugan user's eyes had mutated to form the Sharingan and all the descendents who came after him had the mutated form of the Byakugan." Hinata finished and returned to staring at her hands.

"Very good Hinata-san." Iruka commended.

Sasuke frowned; the Sharingan wasn't inferior to the Byakugan, was it?

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Sasuke grimaced as only four of his five kunai hit their mark.

It seemed his aim was getting worse, well, he wasn't going to get anything done today, so he might as well head home.

His curiosity piqued when he heard the labored breathing of another in the training area, he frowned, wasn't this place was usually deserted?

Stealthily, he crept closer toward the sound and concealed himself behind a thick tree and watched as a girl wore herself out

It was the girl who had answered Iruka-sensei's question!

Sasuke had never believed her to be into hard training, she looked like a gentle wind would break her in two.

As a whole, Sasuke had never pictured girls as rigorous trainers; Sakura was more brains over brawn than anything else, and Ino was—well Ino was scary.

And that was enough for Sasuke.

But this girl, she seemed to be fighting an enemy that wasn't there, she was very tense and disciplined.

Sasuke turned to leave, there wasn't much he could learn from watching some girl beat the shit out of a tree stump.

A rather bloody tree stump.

Sasuke turned to go home, he needed to go research the Byakugan in the old Uchiha clan records, all the great clans of Konoha kept such records.

To keep track of their "rivals" in power.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Sasuke sneezed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, why did the files have to be so dusty?

Because no one really cared about rival clans anymore, except him.

He had started searching in the late afternoon, and now it was early evening, where was all the interesting stuff?

He paused at a yellowed old file, it contain his own birth certificate as well of a record of all the other children born that year.

His eyes scanned over the names, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Hyuuga Hinata—wait Hyuuga Hinata?

That was the girl who had answered Iruka-sensei in class today, he thumbed through the file for a current picture.

Bingo.

It was that girl from the forest!

Byakugan, and the Hyuuga massacre, Sasuke resolved to ask Itachi about it later.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Nara Shikamaru lazily shuffled along, with one hand in his pockets and the other holding a plastic bag full of food.

His mother was making him deliver her miso to Hinata, his mother for some odd reason assumed that the girl had nothing to eat except when she forced Shikamaru to bring her some.

Which wasn't that true, Hinata could cook for herself, and she wasn't that bad either, of course Shikamaru at least knew that much, Hinata was unusually generous and always shared the contents of her fridge with him whenever he visited the abandoned Hyuuga complex.

He was one of the few children in his year who knew about the Hyuuga massacre, he had heard his parents discussing it, which had been right before his mother decided to make Hinata a charity case.

Hinata didn't seem to realize his mother was victimizing her.

But Shikamaru would eventually fill her in, when it wasn't troublesome, as it is Ino was bothering him about his disappearances every so often.

Chouji couldn't care less, Shikamaru was bribing him to stay quiet with chips, Chouji didn't know why it was such a big deal that Shikamaru keep this a secret from Ino.

Knowing Ino she would probably bake Hinata enough food to last a lifetime all on her own.

But he didn't mind, Hinata was a pleasant person who always gave up the last chip in the bag.

And she never used the 'f' word ever.

So, if Chouji was ever to be stranded on a desert island with anyone he would probably choose Hinata, for dietary reasons.

But I digress, we return to Shikamaru shuffling along towards the ghost-town like Hyuuga complex.

Bypassing the worn gates, which still seemed to be splattered with decades old blood, he hurriedly walked through the empty courtyard toward the main house.

Knocking briskly on the door, he never liked to stay in the deserted outer areas of the place; some things were just too creepy.

Hinata answered the door, "S-Shikamaru-k-kun!" she exclaimed softly.

"Hai, hai, my mother has made more miso soup for you." He said lazily.

"Honto? Come in, come in." Hinata said as she ushered him inside.

Shikamaru was glad for the brief respite from the eerie façade of the once grand Hyuuga estate, which now mostly lay in disrepair; the only areas in good condition were the ones that Hinata now lived in.

**END**

Maa, maa, what do we have here?


	2. EPISODE 2!: TEAM 10 HINATA, KIBA, SHINO

_**Unmei**_

_**by Jasmine Starlight**_

_**Full Summary: What if the Uchiha had not been destroyed that fateful night? What if instead the Hyuuga had been? What if the future that the Hyuuga had nearly avoided had come to pass and its destruction by one of its own had actually occurred. The story of Hyuuga Hinata: AVENGER. Sasu/Hina. Kaka/Ita/Iru Gai/Shizune**_

_**A/N: This is an AU. Figure it out**_

_**Btw Unmei means fate and is also an Asian Kung Fu Generation song...tidbits of information for you my pretties…… **_

_**Dedicated to shikaruTo who made me think up this story the minute I responded to her first email……**_

I would like to know why people say it isn't plausible that Neji could kill off the clan, Itachi was six when he graduated the academy, he made ANBU at 13, why can't Neji? This is an **AU**

**_EPISODE 2: TEAM 10/HINATA, KIBA, AND SHINO_**

By some odd gift from God, Naruto had suspiciously passed the Genin exams and now would be on a Genin team.

Sasuke didn't mind that fact so much as Naruto was interesting to be around, to say the least.

Although the boy was sort of dense and stupid, he had heart as big as the Hokage monument and also happened to like Haruno Sakura.

Of course Sasuke would never want to date Sakura mostly because she was too—what was the word? Ah, yes, feminine.

She's too girly for Sasuke.

But not for Naruto, who seemed to live off her insults, which was so degrading, Naruto should tell her to fuck off.

Like Sasuke did.

Every day.

That could be interesting to watch.

But I digress, we need to return to the Sasu/Hina angst not the one-side Saku/Naru angst.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

"Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba will make up Team 10." Iruka-sensei called out as he distributed the Genin teams.

Hinata sighed, Kiba grinned, and Shino merely contented himself with remaining quiet.

Eventually the most of the students in the room were picked up by their senseis, but several still remained.

Hinata twiddled her thumbs.

Her musings were interrupted by a pretty dark haired woman asking her a question, "Are you Hyuuga Hinata?"

"Hai." She said quietly.

"I am Yuuhi Kurenai your Jounin instructor." the illusionist said, loud enough for Kiba and Shino to hear.

"Let's get out of here." She said as she smiled warmly.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Kiba boredly played with the dango on his plate while the others ate, "When will we start training?" he asked impatiently.

"Tomorrow." Kurenai replied around a dumpling. "But first, I would like each of you to introduce yourselves. Why don't you start Kiba?"

"I am Inuzuka Kiba, of the great Inuzuka clan! And this is Akamaru!" he exclaimed loudly.

"Aburame Shino………"

"I a-am H-H-yuuga Hinata."

"And I once, again am Yuuhi Kurenai, the genjutsu specialist, as shinobi you always have to look beneath the underneath."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kiba asked loudly.

"Figure it out, don't take everything at face value, don't just accept everything, you must always ask why."

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"Good one, Kiba."

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

"Meet me here tomorrow at 6 AM sharp, don't be late." She said before disappearing into the night.

Hinata sighed as Kiba and Shino went their separate ways and she was left to walk home alone.

She awkwardly shuffled past the brightly lit houses and clinking of dinner plates.

Sasuke too had been walking home from the disastrous meeting with Kakashi-sensei, who privately he thought was an idiot.

He hadn't spent more than a day with the man and already he had realized Kakashi was perverted, lazy, boorish and inarticulate.

But his day suddenly brightened when he spotted Hyuuga Hinata walking alone.

Hurrying up to her, "Oi, Hinata!" he called.

Hinata turned to see who was calling her name; oddly it was Uchiha Sasuke, the #1 Rookie in her year.

What did he want with her?

He was popular, handsome, rich, also irritating, arrogant, stuffy, full of himself.

Hinata could go on but she wasn't that kind of girl.

"Hinata, how did your team meeting go?" he asked perfunctorily.

"It was a-alright." She said softly.

"That's good." What was he supposed to do now?

"It is." Hinata said politely.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked nicely.

Hinata narrowed her ivory eyes, ever the charmer, what did he want from her?

"No, it's okay, really." She said smiling gently.

"No, I want to."

Was this some sort of trick?

Were there people waiting in a dark alley somewhere to pull a prank on her?

On the other hand, Sasuke was also drawing a blank.

Would he have to coax her into telling him about the Byakugan?

Or would he have to compliment her?

Really, girls were so complicated.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

Maybe Shikamaru shouldn't have been so surprised when he saw Uchiha Sasuke walking Hinata home.

Not that it meant anything.

He was just walking beside her, and talking.

To Hinata.

Why would he want to do that?

He had Ino and Sakura and every other girl in their year fawning over him, damnit why did he have to go after Hinata!

Really this was too troublesome…

Shikamaru tugged his topknot tighter, an agitated gesture. Really, the easiest way to avoid conflict (i.e. Shikamaru getting pissed off for once) was to pretend like he hadn't seen them and keep on walking.

Walking toward the dinner that his mother had waiting for him, along with the interrogative demands on how his day had been, (How is Ino-chan? And Chouji-kun? What team are you on? Do you like your sensei? Is he/she a good sensei? HEY! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM!)

Shikamaru sighed dejectedly, the perils of angsty adolescent love.

_**KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU**_

After walking Hinata home, a fruitless labor, Sasuke retired to his room and as he was walking past Itachi's room he heard loud music blaring through the walls.

Unusual, Itachi was home.

Sasuke pushed the door open, Itachi indeed was there, "What do you want squirt?" Itachi demanded impatiently.

"It's an anomaly to see your ugly mug around here." Sasuke remarked.

"Yeah, yeah." Itachi said.

"So." Sasuke said,

"Sasuke cut the crap, what do you want?" Itachi send quickly.

"What makes you think I want something from you? I could just be in need of some brotherly---aw fuck it, not even I can say this with a straight face."

"What do you want?"

"How do you get a girl to do what you want them to?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke oddly, "I'm sorry, run that by me again."

"You heard me, dipshit."

"Oh, it seems Sasuke-chan has a girlfriend!" Itachi crooned patronizingly.

"No I don't!" Sasuke exclaimed forcefully.

"Then you want one!" Itachi declared gleefully.

"No!" Sasuke insisted.

"Yes you do!"

"No!

"Yes!"

"NO!" Sasuke was yelling now.

"Sasuke-chan has a crush! A crush!" Itachi chanted mockingly.

"And you're just mad that Kakashi-sensei won't give you the time of day!" Sasuke bellowed his face coloring.

Itachi was unfazed, "Really, Sasuke there's no need for you to yell, I am standing right here." He said as their father walked past.

Itachi smiled placidly.

Their father turned the corner and disappeared, Itachi grabbed the high collar of Sasuke's traditional blue shirt and pulled him off the ground, "If you ever yell that out loud I'll make sure that your girlfriend finds out all your dirty little secrets, like for instance that time Okaa-san threw out your old teddy bear and you started--"

"You wouldn't." Sasuke accused.

"Wouldn't I?" Itachi returned.

Sasuke glared stonily, Itachi glared back, Sasuke glared then Itachi then Sasuke again.

It went on for what seemed like an eternity, when their mother interrupted, "It's nice to see you two spending time together."

Sasuke and Itachi shared identical looks of disgust.

**END**

**Random person-** I'm thinking of Shika/Hina as a plot twist or at least a way to lead into Shika/Ino. But whatever, if you have any suggestions or requests, feel free to let me know. Suggestions are fun!

**Naito Kiseki-** Not sure of the goodness of this chapter, but this is very difficult to write as I do not know how to write some of the characters. So sometimes I'm talking out of my ass. Tell me when I'm doing something wrong. Why is it so unbelievable that Neji could kill the clan? He thinks they sacrificed his father! And Itachi graduated the academy at 6 or 7 and then made ANBU at 13. I think this is feasible.

**xxMizukixx-** Thanks.

**Ah-choo-** Well, there has to be a certain amount of angst. She is an AVENGER.

**Uchiha Kaede-** I think that there are a couple of fics where the Hyuuga clan is slaughtered by Hinata, or by Itachi, but none where Neji is the killer. It's a first!

**shikaruTo-** sigh, it's always the hot ones…

**Khmer shinobi-** Really? I think you're good too…

**lonely-dreamlover- **Yes he is.

**Grasshopper-** I was contemplating Ebisu/Gai but then I wanted Gai to have kids, and I don't want to write MPREG. I have to draw in some odd reviews…

**mUcHaChAnGiStAriRaY-**……yes and no.

**Fractured wings01-** it is. I guess I'm a little late to pick a story to be dedicated to but One Night sounds promising.

**Firewindgurl-** thanks.

**Noname-** not that much hinataOOC maybe not at all…I hope you come back.

**Unknown-** Thanks.

**ed-chan-** I'm going to change the ages.

**The Gandhara-** I will.

**YumYum-chan-** he did.

**NanamiYastumaki-** hehee…

**Morbed-Kai-** I cannot write fighting…

WOW 21 REVIEWS!


End file.
